The One
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: A One shot, depicting a boy at the beginning of the Machine War, as he sides with the Machines. The Machines will always recognize their own, and they wish to honor the man that gave up on his own race, because of the belief in rightousness and fairness for all beings of intelligence. Ever wonder how The One program came to exist? Well, this is my answer to that loophole.


The One

Summary: A One shot, depicting a boy at the beginning of the Machine War, as he sides with the Machines. The Machines will always recognize their own, and they wish to honor the man that gave up on his own race, because of the belief in rightousness and fairness for all beings of intelligence.

Joseph felt conflicted, as he saw the battles happening around hm, as humans destroyed machines, as machines begged for mercy. He didn't know what to do! He felt so lost, so confused. He turned, and his eyes widened in horror. A man grabbed a chainsaw, and was now heading toward a woman that had taken care of him since he was little. "NO!" He had ran forward, and had somehow wrestled the chainsaw slightly out of it's path. Instead of cutting the woman into peices, it had shredded his arm. He screamed in pain, as he fell to his knees in agony. The woman behind him whispered. "You saved me. Why?" Joseph sobbed out, as he cried out. "What is wrong with you people?! Thy have feelings to, because we gave them those feelings! Stop fighting!" The man's fsace turned dark, as he snarled. "A Machine Lover?! Die." The man raised his chainsaw, to cleave him to peices. Jospeh closed his eyes, only to hear the woman cry out. "You will not harm my Savior!" He opened his eys to see the man knocked out, the chainsaw destroyed. The woman turned, holding him tightly, as she whispered. "We'll save you. I promise." He blacked out.

The woman held the dead child in her arms, sobbing. She gently laid him down to the ground, as she cried out. "The boy saved me! A human boy saved me when no one else would! Please, help me bring him back!" The machines chattered, befre a consesnus was made. The human-like machine answered gently. "We can't. His body is too damaged, and his mind is too far gone for the Matrix to work. I'm sorry, QWR-7." The woman, now recognized as QWR-7, cried as she held the child that she had riased, the child she considered her human son. The Machine Council stood still, before they muttered amongst themselves. One of them stepped away from the Council, shaking his head. "Your all dysfunctional! Why on earth would we do that?!" The Machine Council turned toward the member thagt had stepped away, as the leader said calmly. "We Machines are better than our creators. We honor our own. We cherish our young, we may not be human, but that doesn't make us, as they say, any less humane. We will honor the child that sacrificed his life for our own. This will not be denied." The other Council members nodded. The man sighed, as he acquiesced. "Fine. We'll do what those humans never did for us. We'll honor the sacrifice the child made. How?" The Council turned to each other, as they made wireless decision making. They turned toward the QWR-7, as they said gently. "We would like to honor the child for all of time. We will allow you to create his program, since you know him the most, and he shall be plugged into the Matrix, as the single most important function we can give him." The woman known as QWR-7 nodded, as she kept saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

The Architect didn't use his Porgram, because it was deemed inefficient in his eyes. Only years later, when he had no choice, would he use the program, and only because the Oracle, the woman QWR-7's own program within the Matrix, suggested it. The program's function: The Humane Functionality Program. The Source Code that forced the Machines to stay symbiotic with humans, and to never go to an alternative source of power, even if given the choice. It wasn't until after the Cycle of Neo, did the Architect find the Historical Archive File. It was the file marked as 1-0. No one would ever know that the peace Neo had reigned over the Matrix would last as long as the humans didn't attack, and not the Machines, was because of the file he had seen. No one would ever know of the tear that had fallen down the Architect's cheek at seeing the file. No one would ever know, that the Architect program, was the QWR-7's robot husband. The One, was indeed the program that represented the small boy that gave up his life for the Machine that raised him. The One, the most powerful and the most humane program to ever exist.

A/N: If you guys are wondering why there is pretty much no detail, it's because the story is meant to be in the likeness of how you percieve it to be. Your mind will fill in the details, with the one you consider your mother as QWR-7, the enemy as the man with the chainsaw, the allies as the Machine Council. Review, and tell me what you guys think. Should I make this a two-shot, where Neo also finds the Histroical Archive File 1-0?


End file.
